Promenons nous dans les bois
by Isajackson
Summary: Missing scène pour ma fic Regrets , on m’a fait remarqué qu’il manquait un lemon dans les bois donc je tente d’y remédier


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : Missing scène pour ma fic « Dépendance », on m'a fait remarqué qu'il manquait un lemon dans les bois^^ donc je tente d'y remédier^^**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà suite à une réclamation de dame Cissy qui était « légèrement » irritée de ne pas avoir de lemon à la fin de ma fic, je lui fais ce petit plaisir, ainsi qu'à toutes mes autres lectrices aussi frustrées que Cissy !! XD !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**Promenons nous dans les bois**

_- tu as raison, tu te souviens ce petit bois qu'on a traversé quand est arrivés ?_

_- oh oui, je pense qu'on peut aller y faire un tour, on trouvera certainement quelque chose d'intéressant_

_- sûrement, renchérit John en passant une main sur les fesses de Rodney._

_Rodney sourit puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de John. Il fit quelques pas et se retourna pour voir si John le suivait. Le militaire n'avait pas bougé et le dévorait des yeux._

_- alors tu viens ? fit Rodney le regard brillant_

_- oui j'arrive, répondit John le regard tout aussi brillant que son scientifique._

Et maintenant la suite ^^

ooOoo

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt afin d'être le plus tranquille possible. Pendant tout le trajet ils échangèrent des regards tantôt énamourés, tantôt lourds d'un désir mal contenu.

Rodney avait même du mal à se retenir de ne pas sauter littéralement sur John qui n'était pas en reste non plus. Il sentait son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit et devait faire preuve d'un grand self contrôle tant l'envie qu'il avait de son scientifique le dévorait.

Finalement ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite clairière complètement isolée. Après avoir jeté un regard rapide autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, les deux hommes s'y aventurèrent.

Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis de mousse et quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les arbres.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda John d'une voix rauque en s'approchant de son amant, la mine gourmande.

- C'est parfait et de toute manière je ne peux plus attendre, répondit le scientifique en l'enlaçant. J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi… chuchota t'il contre sa bouche.

John gémit en sentant l'érection conséquente de son homme contre sa hanche. Tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement, il se décala afin de presser son désir brûlant contre le sien. Leurs bassins se mirent à onduler au même rythme alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Puis, n'y tenant plus, John entraîna Rodney au sol et s'allongea sur lui.

- Tu me rends fou, tu sais ça ? murmura t'il tout en commençant à le déshabiller.

- Toi aussi, répondit le canadien en lui retirant son t-shirt qu'il jeta au sol. Il entreprit de le déshabiller à son tour.

John ne répondit pas, trop occupé à lui retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon. Ils suivirent le même chemin que son t-shirt. Rodney gémit alors que la main du militaire se frayait un chemin dans son boxer à la recherche de la terre promise. Lentement il commença à le caresser alors que son autre main s'était glissée dans le dos du canadien et remontait de bas en haut, frôlant lascivement les fesses de Rodney. Rodney qui ne savait plus où se trouvait, probablement perdu dans un maelström de sensations.

Tentant de garder le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, Rodney repris le dessus en les faisant basculer d'un brusque coup de rein. Si ça manœuvre surpris John, il n'en laissa rien paraître, semblant aimer le fait que son amant prenne de telles initiatives. Rodney repris ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec une telle douceur que John en eut les larmes aux yeux. Puis lentement il traça un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'au nombril de son amant. Arrivé là, il se redressa et le contempla pendant quelques secondes. Il était si beau ! John, qui avait fermé les yeux, sentit le regard de Rodney sur lui et les rouvrit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t'il doucement

- Rien, je te regarde c'est tout, répondit Rodney en souriant. Je t'aime tu sais, ajouta t'il avant de l'embrasser longuement.

John répondit à son baiser tout en lui caressant le dos, traçant des arabesques sur sa peau.

Les lèvres de Rodney délaissèrent celles de John pour se focaliser sur son cou et redescendirent à nouveau jusqu'au nombril. John se cambra brusquement en sentant la langue de son amant se glisser dans le creux et le suçoter longuement. Puis le canadien glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer et fini par le faire glisser sur les cuisses musclées de son amant. Puis il posa les lèvres sur la chair chaude, élicitant un violent frisson à son partenaire.

- Mon Dieu, Rodney… gémit le militaire en se cambrant.

Rodney compris l'invitation et engloutit complètement le sexe durcit de son amant. Il commença à le sucer longuement, arrachant des râles et des gémissements incontrôlés à son partenaire.

John sentit que la délivrance était proche, aussi voulu t'il repousser doucement son homme. Mais Rodney ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout et goûter John. Alors il accéléra le rythme de ses caresses jusqu'à ce que John n'y tienne plus et explose dans sa bouche. Rodney le reçu et l'avala entièrement. C'était amer mais c'était John…

Puis il remonta lentement vers la bouche de son amant qui l'embrassa, se goûtant par la même occasion. John interrompit le baiser et serra Rodney contre lui.

- Rodney, mon amour…

- Moui ? fit le scientifique qui lui caressait distraitement le torse.

- Je veux te sentir en moi…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, comme la dernière fois quand tu es revenu de chez Heightmeyer… jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon…

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda le canadien même s'il ne doutait pas de la réponse.

- Oh oui… s'il te plait. Et je sais que tu en meures d'envie…

- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour, lui répondit le canadien d'une voix rauque.

John gémit et voulu se retourner. Mais Rodney l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Non je veux te voir pendant qu'on le fait, expliqua t'il avant de l'embrasser.

John hocha la tête et écarta les jambes, s'offrant ainsi totalement à son amant.

Rodney pris leurs t-shirt et en en fit un coussin qu'il glissa sous les reins de son homme. Puis lentement, fixant son regard dans le sien, il caressa l'entrée de son intimité du bout du doigt. John gémit de frustration, il avait tellement envie de plus. D'ailleurs Rodney pouvait voir son sexe se dresser à nouveau sous l'effet que lui produisaient ses caresses.

Rodney continua son petit manège jusqu'à qu'il n'y tienne plus. Son désir devenait de plus en plus douloureux et il avait peur de ne pas tenir une fois en son amant. Lentement il le pénétra d'un doigt, qui fut bientôt suivit d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Puis, doucement il le prépara à le recevoir, tirant, écartant, jouant avec le petit anneau de muscles. Il finit par percuter la prostate à plusieurs reprises, provocant de violents frissons de plaisir à son partenaire.

- Rodney, viens je t'en prie, le supplia t'il

Rodney sourit et retira ses doigts, engendrant un grondement de frustration de la part de John. Puis, lentement, il le pénétra. C'était une sensation si grisante d'être en lui. Rodney ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un tel plaisir auparavant. John noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Rodney et l'attira contre lui, l'incitant à le pénétrer plus profondément encore. Puis le canadien amorça un mouvement de va et viens qui allait en s'accélérant à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir affluer en lui.

Sous lui, John criait et haletait, en demandant toujours plus. Rodney accéléra la cadence, se retirant et le pénétrant à plusieurs reprises. Afin que son compagnon ressente autant de plaisir que lui, il enroula ses longs doigts autour de son membre durcit et calqua le mouvement sur celui de ses hanches. John ne fut plus long à venir. Dans un long gémissement, il s'arc-bouta et jouit violemment en criant le prénom de son amant. Son orgasme provoqua celui de Rodney qui, s'abandonnant enfin au plaisir, explosa en lui en criant.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur la poitrine couverte de sueur de John, qui le serra convulsivement contre lui. Pendant de longues secondes, il se laissèrent dériver dans une sorte de brume post-coïtale et finirent par sombrer dans un demi-sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney fut le premier à émerger. Lentement il se retira de John et s'écarta de lui. John gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmura t'il en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles bleues de Rodney.

- Je t'aime, répondit Rodney en se redressant.

John poussa un soupir de bien-être et se décida à se lever aussi. Ils ne devaient pas trop s'attarder sinon les autres allaient se poser des questions. En silence, ils se rhabillèrent puis retournèrent au village.

**FIN**


End file.
